


y me llevas (contigo)

by samej



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: (abuse not by hawke), Angst, Community: retoaleatorio, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke pasa la mano por encima de la mesa y la pone sobre la de Fenris. Espera un rechazo que no llega, y Fenris le aprieta los dedos, le mira a los ojos, y después pone una excusa y se marcha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	y me llevas (contigo)

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers** de la backstory de Fenris y del romance de ambos en general. 
> 
>  
> 
> Me he contestado a mi propio prompt en el [meme de música de retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/5447.html?thread=287303#t287303), que es posiblemente la cosa más triste que he hecho hasta el momento.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Inspirado por la canción de Pereza "Si quieres, bailamos".**  
> **

_olvidarnos del tiempo perdido / despertar, y ver que aún estás_

Hawke nota la mirada de Fenris como agujas en su nuca. Algo ha cambiado, y no fue aquella noche que compartieron. Algo… más ha pasado en esos tres años. Algo diferente, profundo y desgarrador y que Hawke no ha sentido en su vida. 

Se pregunta si él también lo notará.

*

Hawke odia y ama las marcas de lirio de su cuerpo.

Lo lógico sería odiarlas, como hace el propio Fenris, pero no lo consigue, no del todo. Porque son parte de él, de Fenris, de lo que le construyen como persona. Porque sin ellas no se hubieran conocido, cree, y pensar eso le hace algo extraño y doloroso en el estómago. 

Incluso aunque no vuelvan a compartir cama e intimidad, para Hawke haberse conocido merece la pena. Es egoísta. 

Kirkwall se mueve demasiado deprisa y a veces le parece que lo único que le mantiene cuerdo es esa mirada penetrante y con la suficiente oscuridad como para saber que debería asustarle. Le ha visto matar sin más de un parpadeo.

Le ha visto clavar el puño en el pecho de su hermana, dejar el cuerpo tirado sin mirar atrás.

—Debería sentirme mejor. 

Le dice, mientras beben en el Hombre Ahorcado. Hawke pasa la mano por encima de la mesa y la pone sobre la de Fenris. Espera un rechazo que no llega, y Fenris le aprieta los dedos, le mira a los ojos, y después pone una excusa y se marcha.

Isabela les mira, niega con la cabeza. 

*

No le gusta que le toquen. Hawke lo sabe porque se lo dijo una vez, borracho y en susurros, casi como si no quisiera que le oyera. Las marcas son sensibles, incómodas, duelen y traen recuerdos que no deben, pero hay algo más que eso. Al principio, cuando se conocieron, si le tocaba alguna vez, Fenris tardaba un par de segundos en quitarse. Apretaba los dientes, aguantaba, y de repente se apartaba. 

Hawke cree que tardaba un poco en recordar que tenía derecho a hacerlo. 

_Esclavo_.

Se pregunta hasta qué punto lo era, qué tuvo que hacer, qué le pidieron, a qué le obligaron.

*

La aversión empieza a remitir en algún momento entre misiones, después de haberse tocado aquella noche. Ayudan todas las veces que Hawke va a la mansión a verle, a hablar con él, a sentarse en el sillón de al lado con un libro y pasar el rato juntos sin hablar.

Se quedan dormidos, a veces. Un día, Hawke se despierta y no puede evitarlo porque parece otro, con esa expresión relajada y la respiración suave. Se acerca y mueve su mano hasta el pelo. Le aparta el flequillo y no le da tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando Fenris atenaza con los dedos su muñeca y brilla; durante unos segundos teme por su vida hasta que Fenris le reconoce. 

—Hawke, yo-

Hawke niega con la cabeza, ríe un poco.

—Luego me dicen a mí que tengo mal despertar. 

Fenris no sonríe, pero tampoco le suelta la mano. Relaja el toque, sus marcas dejan de brillar, cierra los ojos. 

Cuando le acaricia la nariz con el índice, Fenris suspira y a Hawke le parece que susurra su nombre.

*

Se convierte en rutina. En una ciudad en la que es el héroe y es el malvado y todo el mundo quiere una parte del campeón, la mansión es un remanso de paz. Más incluso que la suya propia, en la que Isabela aparece y desaparece y en la que Anders refunfuña y en la que Varric bebe. 

No habla con Fenris de magos y de templarios porque ya sabe su respuesta. Así que le habla de su familia, de su hermana, que se fue antes de que apareciera él en su vida. Le gustaría que se conocieran pero ella está lejos, y tiene magia, y no cree que Fenris lo llevase bien. 

Pero le habla de ella, del dragón, de cómo llegaron a Kirkwall y cómo era todo antes.

—Al menos sabes que está viva. 

Quizá lo peor del sacrificio de Fenris de sus recuerdos y de su vida y de su libertad es la sensación de que al final no sirvió para nada. Fenris mató a lo único que quedaba de su familia y Hawke cree que debería de haberle parado. 

—¿Te arrepientes? 

Fenris pega un trago a la botella y le mira a los ojos. 

—No.

Hawke le cree.

*

Fenris ha sido un esclavo, un asesino, Fenris ha sido Leto y después no ha sido nadie y más tarde solo era Fenris, que cree que no merece saber quién es.

Lleva un pañuelo rojo en la muñeca desde la noche que se acostaron. 

Fenris se había vestido y le miraba alejándose. “No debería tenerte. No debería tener nada así”, le dijo, pero cogió el pañuelo y lo lleva atado desde entonces y es rojo como la sangre. Le da esperanza.

Podría ser una coincidencia, también, pero prefiere creer que no. 

*

Hawke confirma sus sospechas al hablar con Danarius. “Se sabe algunos trucos”. La frase reverbera en su cabeza durante días, y quiere matarle otra vez, y otra, y otra. Quiere matarle por cada vez que ordenó a Fenris hacer lo que no quería, por borrarle la memoria, por convertir su vida en un infierno y por conseguir que su hermana le traicionara. 

Va a su casa horas después, en noche cerrada, porque necesita ver que está bien. Necesita ver que se ha quedado de alguna manera mejor, que la sangre derramada y la venganza han hecho _algo_. Solo así podrá descansar él. Solo si Fenris está bien. 

*

La mansión está en silencio y Hawke sigue el rastro de sangre hasta la habitación principal. La puerta del servicio está abierta y se escucha el sonido del agua.

Está metido en la bañera. Se ha quitado solo parte de la ropa y ha dejado la espada tirada. 

Hawke se sienta al lado de la tina, hunde la mano en el agua y le limpia las manchas de sangre de la cara, de los hombros, del pecho. Repasa las líneas y las curvas y Fenris se relaja en el agua, se deja hacer, susurra “gracias”. Quiere decirle que no hay de qué, que está encantado, que lo haría una y mil veces si eso le va a hacer sentirse bien.

Fenris le mira durante unos segundos imposiblemente largos y Hawke ve algo rendirse en sus ojos. Se incorpora y le besa y Hawke no sabe qué ha hecho para merecer eso, eso que le explota en el pecho y le deja sin respiración. Le pone ambas manos a cada lado del cuello, recorre la mandíbula con los pulgares, apoya la frente en la suya y le respira. 

Seguramente tendría que decirle algo. Que no le vuelva a dejar, que no lo soportaría, que necesita tenerle cercasiempreya y que necesita seguridad. 

Hunde los dedos en su pelo húmedo y le vuelve a besar. 

Para cuando salen, el agua está helada.

*

Se besan desde la tina a la habitación, se besan mientras se arrastran el uno al otro hasta la cama, se besan mientras se desnudan. 

Mentiría si dijera que no tiene miedo. Hawke siempre respetará sus decisiones pero tenerle una noche y después pasar tres años cerca de él pero no lo suficiente le partió el corazón. Pero no va a decir que no, porque Fenris le necesita, porque él le necesita y porque no sabría cómo.

—No me voy a ir. 

Hawke echa la cabeza hacia atrás, le mira a los ojos. 

—Ya sé qué me fui aquella vez. No lo voy a volver a hacer. 

Suena como la mirada del baño, como a rendición. 

—¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Estar conmigo?

Fenris repasa con el dedo la marca de sangre en su nariz.

—Sí. Contigo a donde sea.

—¿Donde sea?

Hawke se sienta en la cama y le atrae hasta él de las manos. Fenris le empuja ligeramente hacia atrás, hasta que cae en el colchón; pone las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y hunde la nariz en su cuello.

—Donde me quieras llevar. 

Se besan de nuevo y cuando Hawke va a contestar, Fenris se roza contra él y está duro como una piedra y solo sale una mezcla de gruñido y gemido. 

Fenris sonríe. 

*

Se lo dice mil veces contra la piel, lo que le quiere, contra los labios, que le llevará a todas partes. Lame todas y cada una de las líneas de lirio que recorren su cuerpo y le da algo bueno que recordar cuando las mire. Le pregunta qué quiere hacer con la boca entre sus piernas, repasándole las ingles con la lengua, las venas, la punta suave. Fenris gimotea que lo que quiera y Hawke le dice que no, que lo que él quiera.

Piensa que ya es hora de que lo tenga.

Cuando Fenris habla, pide, Hawke sonríe, escala su cuerpo y se pone a horcajadas. 

_Lo que quieras_.

*

Hawke despierta muchas horas después. Estira la mano y solo toca sábana fría, pero no entra en pánico; unos brazos más fuertes de lo que parecen le abrazan desde detrás y unos labios se colocan en su nuca. 

—Estoy aquí. 

Le agarra las manos con las suyas. 

—Lo sé.


End file.
